Filial Love
by Noble Voyager
Summary: <html><head></head>Lucy finally understood the hardships and trials her parents are going through.</html>


**Title:** Filial Love  
><strong>Author:<strong> Noble Voyager  
><strong>RatingWarnings:** K+  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Lucy Heartfilia - at ten years old (main), Layla Heartfilia, Mr. Heartfilia  
><strong>Setting:<strong> Pre-series  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Lucy finally understood the hardships and trials her parents are going through.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> This story is based on the anime/manga created and owned by Hiro Mashima. I do not own Fairy Tail. No copyright infringement is intended.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> This is quite a long one-shot I wrote inspired by the complicated relationship Lucy has with her family ever since her mother's death. Though I do not like Lucy's rebellious attitude towards her father as she grew older. This one-shot is actually filled with a spice of life. What I've noticed in some families nowadays is that children start to disobey their parents. And that is what I've observed in Lucy's character. So, this is basically my response to that.

* * *

><p>The stirring of the wind surrounded the trees as leaves rustle along the cool breeze. Inside the mansion, only the clattering of raindrops could be heard. It was indeed a stormy night. And in a certain bedroom, the gibbous moon shone through the window and the figure of a blond-haired little girl could be seen. The nightlight illuminated where the girl sat. As the cold sensation takes over her room, she sat calmly, bowing her head, deep in thought albeit her constant shivering.<p>

Lucy, the ten-year-old daughter of one of the wealthiest businessmen in the land of Fiore, was estranged once again by her father. All she wanted is to see a smile form on his lips for once. But because he was always focused on matters of consequence, he didn't even bother to listen to the short story Lucy wrote, especially that she was proud of her passion for Literature. As she kept on thinking about what had happened, tears were starting to blur her eyes.

"_Papa! I really love Literature! When I grow up, I want to become a writer with the best-selling novels!" Lucy ejaculated with such fiery passion._

_Mr. Heartfilia turned his attention askance toward his daughter. "Sure. Now, go back to your room. I'm working here," he said in a rather sharp and terse tone._

"_But Papa," said Lucy, "I wrote a short story so that I can a least show you how much I aspire to be the best writer I can be. I wrote it with all my heart and I want you to hear it. It may not be the best short story a child could write but at least I tried. It's about..." But before she could even continue, her father hastily stood up and said in a loud tone,_

"_Now is not the time to do such trivial things! Can't you see I'm working here? You can't be the best you can be if you're just going to disturb people like that!" Mr. Heartfilia sat down and went back to do his papers, leaving Lucy stunned and aghast, yet again. "Go back to your room," he demanded._

"_Yes, father," she replied with a low voice. As she made her way to her room, she pondered over what had just happened. She glanced at her written piece and sighed._

"_I am such a failure."_

The rain continues to hammer down on every surrounding, causing an ominous thunder. The pattering of raindrops offered a continuous clatter. Just by thinking about what happened earlier, the tears overflowing Lucy's eyes finally rolled down on her cheeks. She wrapped herself with her blanket and remained on the corner near the nightlight. _When will Papa learn to appreciate me? _she thought. It pains her to even think about it, considering that her father never actually showed any signs of father-daughter affection. Because of that, Lucy doesn't have the guts to go near him anymore. She could not stop crying.

Suddenly, there was an unexpected knock on the door. Puzzled, Lucy hastily wiped away the tears on her face. "Come in," her voice slightly husky.

"Hey," a soft voice came in as Lucy glanced at the motherly figure standing right there. It was Layla, looking quite pale. Feeling relieved, Lucy is starting to feel the warmth of her loving mother. "I just wanted to check on you. The storm is getting worse. I think it's time for you to go to bed," Layla said with a kind voice.

Lucy bowed down her head and wrapped her arms around her legs. "Okay," she muttered.

As a compassionate mother, Layla noticed that there was something bothering her. She kneeled down and inched closer to her and said, "What's wrong?" There was a momentary silence. A few moments later, she could already hear her daughter sobbing. "Lucy, honey, what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything. Look at me," she said in a very comforting voice.

Finally, Lucy lift her head slightly and said with her voice shaking, "D-Does Papa l-love me?" She could almost feel that her heart was going to break asunder.

"Of course he does," said Layla, "why would you ask such a thing?"

Lucy sniffed as tears continue to fall down from her eyes. "It's just that... he always neglects me and reject every gift I give him. He's always focused on work, work, work and producing money that is tenfold than what we have now." She paused for a moment, "I'm even starting to regret being born in a family like this."

Layla was startled to hear something like that to come out of her daughter's mouth. "Lucy!" she said in a loud tone, "Don't ever think something so absurd like that! You don't know what you're talking about! You should be thankful that you have a family, a home to come back to, food and drink to nourish your body, a bed to sleep on and other necessities to supply your needs!" – Tears were starting to overflow Layla's eyes – "Just imagine a life alone in the streets – a life so desolate, wretched and neglected."

After hearing a mouthful from her mother, Lucy remained aghast. Never did she realize the more important things to think of until now. Despite the tough situation she has with her father, she should still love him with all her heart. Because without him, she wouldn't have had a home.

"If...if you're saying that your father hates you or you hate him then one day, you are going to regret ever thinking that. Just because he is always focused on his work it doesn't mean that he doesn't love you." – Lucy could not help but cry because she felt completely moved. – "If it wasn't for him, then... you wouldn't have all that you have today."

"Mama," Lucy said in a low voice, "I understand. I wouldn't have understood the deeper meaning of life if it wasn't for you." – Layla felt rather amazed. – "But sometimes, Papa is too concentrated on his work that he would forget about us. He is like a robot."

Layla simply nodded, indicating that she agreed. And she began to tell her their story. About 12 years ago (before Lucy was born), the Heartfilias borrowed the mansion for over 2 million dollars. Ever since they haven't paid the monthly payments for nearly four months, their home is currently undergoing foreclosure. If they do not pay the monthly payments, the mansion will eventually be taken away from them. Due to the pressure, Mr. Heartfilia is doing whatever he can to address this problem. But ever since Layla gave birth to Lucy, the pressure started to grow bigger since he had to assist Lucy's needs. Until now, he is too stressed.

Lucy just stared at her mother for a few moments with her mouth agape, looking awestruck. She finally realized how much her father's work means to him.

Layla returned a smile. "Your father loves you very much, honey. So do I. You mean a lot to us. But knowing your father, he should really learn how to lighten up a bit." Lucy simply nodded.

Meanwhile, when they were having this whole heart-to-heart conversation, Mr. Heartfilia overheard every single word they said. He was on his way to go to his room until he heard Lucy's sobs and Layla protesting. Since the door of Lucy's bedroom was partially open, he managed to take a peek and listen to their whole conversation – or rather, eavesdropped. Feeling completely moved, he had already heard an earful and finally walked away.

"Mama," Lucy said softly, wiping her tears.

"Yes?"

"When I grow up, I want to become a writer with the best-selling novels. I really love Literature! I'm so passionate about it that I ended up writing a short story. It may not be the best story a child could create but I wrote it with all my heart. And I want you to hear it."

"Oh, that's good, Lucy! You should really give your all in that field if you aspire to become the best writer there is. And carry that passion until you grow older because life will surely have deeper messages for us to imprint in our hearts."

"Yes, mama! I will do my best to sharpen my gift even if it would give me wounds!"

Layla gave a low chuckle. "Now, let's hear that story of yours. Tell me what it's about."

"It's about a little princess. Though it's not a fairy tale, it's something more rooted to real life. She lives in a very wealthy family. Her parents own the most expensive cars, the most beautiful furniture, the most delicious food and probably everything a mid-class person would love to have. But unfortunately, the little princess isn't satisfied because she was always stuck at home as if she was locked up in prison. She never gets to explore the world around her. But when she was tragically thrown into poverty, she finally got a new perspective to what life really has." And so, she continued to tell the whole story she wrote and she was very proud of it, even Layla could not turn away from every word her daughter was saying. As Lucy kept on story-telling, Layla was starting to get teary-eyed once again, showing how proud a mother she is to have an only child who is passionate and determined.

From that time on, the rain has finally come to its end. A few hours later, Layla was starting to grow weaker and weaker.

...

Several days after the fruitful mother-daughter talk they had, the most tragic event happened for the Heartfilia family. They never thought that this day would come too soon. There were dozens of people gathered in their manor – close friends, relatives from their family tree, and even fellow workers – to see a hearse carrying the tomb of a dead body. It was the death of Lucy's beloved mother, Layla Heartfilia.

There were several mourns as they watch the tomb being buried. Lucy couldn't even take in the grief and sorrow that were surrounding the entire manor. Seeing the one who understands her the most and accepts her for who she is being taken away from her, she is starting feel something heavy inside of her. She couldn't hold her tears anymore. As the tomb was finally buried, her spirit was completely sagged in tears.

The sun is beginning to set, heralding the coming of dusk. The sky was painted with multi-colored flames above the horizon. All of the people who visited the funeral have already gone their separate ways, leaving only Lucy behind. She offered a continuous mourn. Who would be there to console her now?

Mr. Heartfilia gazed at the silhouetted little figure who was mourning in front of his wife's grave. He took this opportunity to confide with his daughter. "Lucy," he interrupted as he laid his hand on her shoulder. But Lucy made no reply and continued crying. "I'm sorry," he said sincerely.

Lucy knows exactly what he's sorry for. After learning about the story of her parents from her mother, she finally learned to love her father with all her heart despite his attitude towards her. She slowly stopped crying and said, "I forgive you," in a low tone.

Mr. Heartfilia gave back a smile and pulled his daughter closer for a hug. And for once, Lucy finally saw a smile form on her father's lips. She hugged him back and returned a smile. "Oh Papa," she cried. She couldn't help her tears from falling once again. Mr. Heartfilia hugged her tighter. "It's okay," he said as he thought about his wife without shedding a single tear. "It's sad to lose someone you love. But don't be too sad. Because in life, there will always be things given to you, probably the things you would treasure and value the most. But one day, they will also be taken away." Lucy's weeping intensified. "It's okay," he hushed as he pulled something out from his pocket. "Here, read this so that you will feel better." Lucy glanced at it for a moment and took the piece of paper.

"It's a letter from your mother," said Mr. Heartfilia, "She wrote it before she died. It was just exactly after the time when both of you were having a conversation in your bedroom. She was feeling really ill and tired. Then the doctor said she already had this sickness for a long time now and she managed to endure it. But now, her time has come. Just before she slept, she wrote this letter for you and me. Then the next morning, I saw that she was holding a piece of paper and never woke up." Lucy unfolded the paper and began to read. It wrote:

_Live your life to your fullest to keep my love for you alive. You have really made me smile throughout the years. Though there were times when we struggle with hardships and trials, that can not separate our love for each other because that is what loving families do. I really love you both until my last breath. And Lucy, words can not express how proud I am. I can really see a passion burning like fire inside of you. You are a one of a kind child. Continue to be the best writer you can be. If there is one thing you should never forget, it is to focus on the important and deeper things in life._

_We are a family, and always will be. And for that, I love you._

_Love, Layla Heartfilia_

Tears were continually falling down from Lucy's eyes. This time, they were tears of joy. She glanced at her father and gave a sweet and genuine smile. Mr. Heartfilia could feel himself go teary-eyed as well. For now, they gave each other a warm and comforting hug.

From that time on, Lucy will never forget the love, strength and courage her mother has given her.

...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So, what do you think? I know it's tragic and depressing but I want to hear more opinions and feedback from you. Reviews are highly appreciated!


End file.
